lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Parr
"It is like, so totes RAD! You wanna go with me?" Anna to Len when she asks about going to the dance. Anna Parr is a neutral character and is best friends with Amy Smith. She is 16 years old and usually says 'like' in between her scentences. She is aquaphobic and wiccaphobic which is strange since she dressed up as a sea witch for Brooke's party which goes against her phobias. Appearance Anna has green eyes and is a siamese cat. She has a mask like marking around her eyes. Amy stated that it's weird that she is aquaphobic since her eyes look like waves and she also dressed up as a sea witch. Personality Anna is a bossy, fun, romantic and cool gal. She has a short temper shown when she finds out that Len doesn't like her in that way. She isn't very forgiving but she did feel very upset when she destroyed her friendship with Amy, meaning that she doesn't have a cold heart. She is deathly scared of water. She doesn't drink water that often. She usually drinks milk. She bathes with mostly soap. She clearly stated that water is her weakness. It is also shown when she goes to the empty community center and thinks that she is drowning in the kid pool. Relationships Amy Smith Best friend. They met at summer camp when they were 4. Len Pond Old love intrest. He doesn't love her back though, when she asked him to the dance. Brooke Hayes Cousin. She used to be friends with her until Brooke's parents got divorced. Brooke still cares but she has more important things on her pretty paws. Jack Larrins Current boyfriend. She isn't like Brooke with Malcom though. She gives him his freedom and he gives her her's. They met at the dance. Quotes "Oh my dog, oh my dog! I'm drowining! I'm drowning! Help! I'm drow- *looks down* Oh. This is the kiddy pool?" "C'mon, I can't teach ya to swim if you don't get into the water!" '' ''"Amy! Water is like, my WEAKNESS! It is so SCARY. OH MY DOG." Anna to Amy when she tells her to get in the water. "That is the most UGLIEST witch! It's like, damaging my beauty! It's so scary! OH MY DOG! I'm gonna run." Anna to Len. "There's going to be flood if you don't patch up that crack!" '' ''"WATER!? Oh my dog! GET ME THE DUCT TAPE!" Anna to Len when he talks about the crack in her pipe. "EW! The water TOUCHED me! I'm FREAKING OUT! *Hyperventilate* Jack! Get it out!" Anna making a big deal about a puddle. "Oh...I have to go." Anna when Len told her that he doesn't return her affections. "I... WILL...DESTROY YOU!" Anna to Amy when she finds out that Len likes Amy instead. "Oh-no!" Anna when she finds out that she's ruined her friendship with Amy. "This needs some ice-cream!" "I'm lactose intolerant!" Amy when Anna forgives her and says that they can celebrate with ice-cream. Category:Girls Category:Girls OCD Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:LoveKiss's Characters